Deaths on 24
: You may be looking for a list of [[24 deaths|deaths of ''24 cast and crew]].'' This is a list of deaths confirmed to have happened during the 24-hour periods covered by each season of 24, as well as the time period covered by ''24: Redemption. Some times are approximate. ''Season 1 total = 313 Season 2 total + prior season = 428 Season 3 total + prior seasons = 1315 Season 4 total + prior seasons = 1575 Season 5 total + prior seasons = 1777 Season 6 total + prior seasons = 14,275 Redemption total + prior seasons = 14,298 Season 7 total + prior seasons = 14,685 Season 8 total + prior seasons = 14,786 Not included The following characters could not be included in their respective tables. Reasons include, but are not limited to: they were last seen in extremely life-threatening situations and whether they survived was unspecified; they died before the Day started; or they died off-camera at unknown times. Included are relevant details and approximate times of last appearance. Day 1 * Nikola Luminović had two brothers who died sometime before the day began. * Lyle Gibson died from falling out of a window after fighting with Keith Palmer, 7 years before Day 1. * Victor Drazen's "inner circle", his body double, his wife and daughter, as well as 5 of Jack's 6-man team, were killed in Operation Nightfall, 2 years before the events of Day 1. * Judy Campbell hanged herself 2 weeks before Day 1. * Alan York died between 11:00pm and midnight before Day 1 began. * Victor Rovner's death was never confirmed on-screen. (Last seen 12:01am.) * It is unclear if Larry Rogow was beaten to death by Rocco. (2:48am) * It is unknown if Joe was one of the men killed in the van explosion at the compound. (11:55am) * It is unknown if Peterson was one of the men killed by Alexis Drazen. (1:35pm) * Jack and Teri's unborn child. (11:54pm) Day 2 * Sometime before Day 2, 13 people died in the Valentine's Day bombing. * It is unknown if Davidorff and Lindauer survived or died of their wounds. * Joseph Wald's dog. (11:30) * Two FBI agents at Crescent Collectibles were shot, but presumably had sufficient body armor. (2:47pm) * Lynne Kresge's fate was never specified on-screen. (3:47am) * It is unclear if Cam Strocker and G. Harding (10:49am) were killed. Day 3 * David Goss was killed by the Cordilla Virus before the day started. * Before the day started, a large number of people had the Cordilla virus tested upon them by the Salazars. At the Salazar ranch, their corpses were disposed of. (Day 3: 1:00pm-2:00pm) * Kevin Kelly disappears around 12:30am and inconclusive evidence suggests he was killed. * In the Chandler Plaza Hotel there was a body count that was unknown, though it had a minimum of 800. * Susan Cole (7:17am), Dr. Joyner, Bruce Margolis, Sam Tyler, Anne Schwartz, Kathy McCartney, Ed Miller, and several others were all exposed to a symptomatic victim of the virus, but whether they were infected or immune was not shown. * Michelle Dessler left the Chandler Plaza Hotel in a National Health Services van with two NHS men and two others who were immune to the Cordilla virus. A few minutes later she was held by Saunders' henchmen at knifepoint, so the others in the van were likely but not conclusively killed. (Day 3: 8:00am-9:00am) * Numerous people in Los Angeles outside of the hotel were placed in quarantine zones and guaranteed to die, including Sara Kaufman; but whether they died before the close of the day is uncertain. * Saunders' henchman Kevin was hit on the head with a brick by Michelle Dessler; whether he survived is uncertain. (10:32am) Day 4 *In the Season 4 Prequel, Tomas Sherek killed two Mexican "coyotes" with a suitcase bomb and shot a third to death. * It was not shown if the hurt train passenger survived or died of her wounds. (7:01am) * Though the screams of multiple terrorists are heard after a Marine tossed a hand grenade, their deaths are unconfirmed on-screen due to not knowing whether it was fatal or just background noise. (Day 4: 12:00pm-1:00pm) * It is unknown if Mitchell is one of the men killed at the Felsted security raid. (1:46pm) * At least five engineers died at the nuclear power plant meltdown at San Gabriel Island (including Derek Rosner); any more are not shown and cannot be confirmed. (Day 4: 3:00pm-4:00pm) * A CTU helicopter went down after the Electromagnetic pulse bomb detonation; it is unknown whether there were any survivors. (Day 4: 6:00pm-7:00pm) * Whether Behrooz Araz survived the hostage trade is never revealed canonically (9:56pm), although in two unrelated deleted scenes on the Season 4 DVD, he is seen alive. * Whether Mitch Anderson ejected before his stealth aircraft was shot down was not revealed (10:59pm). * President John Keeler and Patterson survived the initial crash of Air Force One; whether they survived ultimately is unknown. Nothing was specified about Robert Franklin or Melissa. * Two CTU San Diego agents were shown tied-up, bloodied, and unmoving; it is unknown whether they survived. (Day 4: 5:00am-6:00am) * A CTU agent was shot by Habib Marwan at the Global Center; whether or not his wounds were fatal is unclear. (6:09am) Day 5 *In the Season 5 Prequel, one of the pursuers of Jack was impaled on a forklift. * Tony and Michelle's unborn son was killed in the car bomb. (7:15am) * Multiple rats were killed by the Sentox nerve gas in Hangar BB at Ontario Airport. (Day 5: 11:00am-12:00pm) * The nerve gas victim seen on a video tape. (Day 5: 12:00pm-1:00pm) * During the extended scene of the Suvarov motorcade ambush, four additional Secret Service agents in the follow-up SUVs are killed. (4:48pm) * Hugo disappeared around noon, and whether he was gassed during the Sentox attack is not shown. * The fates of Evelyn Martin and her daughter Amy were never confirmed on-screen. (11:39pm) * Whether Don Fagenson was killed or simply given a different flight roster is unknown. Day 6 *Hong Wai was killed in the Season 6 Prequel. *In the Season 6 Prequel, a Cheng mercenary and a second mercenary shot and "killed" two different sentries. These actions were certainly intended as part of a ruse. However, it is unknown if the sentries were actually killed by real bullets, or were just acting. *Marcus Holt was killed by unknown elements, as mentioned in the 24: Day 6 Debrief, sometime during Jack's imprisonment before Day 6. * Over 900 people were killed by Abu Fayed's bombings prior to the start of Day 6. * The total number of people killed by the Valencia nuclear bomb (over 12,000) was never conclusively stated. * Whether Rogers and the other San Francisco first responders were actually exposed to lethal amounts of radiation by the "dirty bomb" was unspecified. (7:56pm) * It is not revealed whether Leon ultimately survived his injuries. (Day 6: 6:00pm-7:00pm) * Whether Jamal Nasawa survived his injuries is unclear. (10:42pm) * It is unknown whether CTU personnel in the chopper survived after it was struck by a propelled rocket fired by Cheng Zhi's men. (Day 6: 12:00am-1:00am) * Zhou Yong and his mercenaries fired a number of shots off-screen when they took over CTU, possibly killing more security guards than those shown and accounted for here. (Day 6: 2:00am-3:00am) * Wayne Palmer died from his injuries—however, it is not known if this happened after Day 6 ended or not. * Reed Pollock and Bruce Carson were still awaiting trial for capital treason by the end of Day 6. If they were executed, it occurred afterward. Redemption * A desperate mother at the U.S. embassy gate told Frank Trammell that her husband was killed during Juma's uprising. * Charles Solenz may have been killed by the rebels after giving up Jack's location (4:17pm). Day 7 * At least 300,000 Sangalans were killed during Benjamin Juma's dictatorship, including villagers seen on a video showing experimentation of Juma's biological weapons provided by Starkwood. (Day 7: 11:00pm-12:00am) * Roger Taylor was killed (presumably by Brian Gedge) sometime before Day 7. * It's currently unknown how many civilian fatalities were on the ground when the two planes collided or whether they were part of the 270 recorded casualties. (1:25pm) * It was unspecified if Greer died from his shot wounds. (10:45pm) * Whether Tom Chapman and his staff were incinerated by the Pythons' detonations was not shown. * Galvez almost certainly killed the driver of the ambulance he hijacked, but this is unconfirmed. * The airport security guard may have succumbed to his wounds after being shot by Bob Peluso. * The DCPD officer may have succumbed to his wounds after being shot by Bob Peluso. * In this day's season finale, Tony shoots at a container, causing an explosion and a FBI SWAT team member is knocked back but it's unknown if that was truly fatal or the officer just lost his balance from the impact. Day 8 * Manuel Escobar and Mauricio Tellez were killed shortly before the first hour of the day. * Whether Chiarella survived his injuries is unclear (Day 8: 10:00pm-11:00pm). * It is unknown if Molly O'Connor, Swofford or the other Secret Service agent were killed by David Brucker's commandos (5:46am). * Though three CTU agents survived the ambush of the convoy carrying Jack Bauer, whether others in the convoy survived is unknown. (Day 8: 3:00pm-4:00pm). See also * On-screen kills by Jack Bauer * 24 deaths Category:24 * Category:Lists *